


A Puzzle in the Mind

by noveltea



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna dreams of a funny little man and adventures she's never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Puzzle in the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> All recognisable characters and ideas belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Original prompt by ivotedforsaxon (LJ): Doctor Who, Donna (+ 10th Doctor), she dreams of a man she no longer recognizes, but something about him tugs at the back of her mind.

At night she dreams.

She dreams of wonderful places and wonderful times, each one more fanciful than the next.

She dreams of power and light and space. Of time travel.

Funny. She'd never been a fan of science fiction, now she dreamed of it.

At the center of every dream was a man.

She couldn't see his face, but she knew he watched her. Watched over her.

A funny little man, dressed in ridiculous clothes with crazy hair.

And no face.

Some nights she tried to see his face; she tried to get close to him, to talk to him.

She shouted and he didn't hear her.

Eventually she stopped trying.

Her dreams were happier when she wasn't trying work out who he was.

Like he was happier.

She didn't know why that was.

One day she hoped she would understand.

One day.


End file.
